


Never Have I Ever

by Bluewingeddean



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Anal, Complete, Destiel is an irl ship, Flat mates, Fluff, Fucking, Gay Sex, Gay Smut, M/M, Masturbation, Roommates, Sex, Ship, Smut, Supernatural AU - Freeform, YouTuber Dean, Youtuber Cas - Freeform, destiel au, destiel famous au, house mates, m/m - Freeform, maybe some sabriel mention, youtuber ship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-29
Updated: 2018-12-29
Packaged: 2019-09-30 05:12:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17217653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluewingeddean/pseuds/Bluewingeddean
Summary: ImpalaDean (Dean Winchester) and CasAngel (Castiel Novak) are both big youtubers and they share a house. A lot of people ship them :) fluffy and smutty(Kinda based off Dan and Phil)COMPLETE





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey so I wrote this fic a while back please excuse the spelling errors and how quick this happened, I was in a big rush to get it uploaded. Xx

30 minuites after [A DAY IN THE LIFE WITH MY BEST FRIEND] was uploaded, Dean and Cas were sat on the couch reading the many comments that had already been displayed.

 

AMY WOODFIELD   
_______________  
OMG FEELS LOVE THIS VIDEO 

 

SAM LOVES ARIANA G  
_______________  
“Best friend” Yeah right you can’t hide destiel from us forever!

 

DESTIEL SHIPPER 1  
_______________  
OMG ur stuffed bee making another enterence in the video lol. I think we can introduce him to the yt team!

 

RSJDKSIFJAKD  
______________

Pause on Deans face 😂 0:40 (me watching the exorcist or dean when he drops an egg? Who can tell)

 

Cherylgreen  
_____________  
1) I’m dying of laughter. 2) Destiel feels

 

 

Destielisreal  
____________  
Have u seen the way they look at each other? Skskskskskaka true loveeeeee   
Times when they do love eyes  
0:39  
0:54  
1:43  
3:17  
3:27  
5:21  
6:09

.... read more

 

 

myLifeasDaisy  
_____________  
Honestly, Deans reaction to dropping the eggs had me dying. He just started at it like it started exploding blood and guts. Swear he actually went white. Good thing BOYFRIEND Cas was there to clean it up for him. Hubby material Dean!

 

 

_________________________

“So, top comments are about you breaking eggs or Destiel.” Cas laughed. Destiel was a household ship name on the internet and among teenage girls. People had Instagram and tumblr pages dedicated to ‘proof’ they were together. There was a huge drama on Twitter a while back when somebody took a screenshot of a collab video with Dean and Cas and edited wedding bands on their fingers. Everybody freaked about and thought they were married, people even tweeted pics of themselves crying with the hashtag ‘#iknewitwasreal’.

“Should we reply to a comment?” Dean suggested.

 

———————————————-  
BeckyBoo182  
__________________  
Guys we know Destiel is totally real no need to hide it!  
______________________________  
ImpalaDean  
________________  
Don’t worry we won’t ;)

 

__________________________________  
“Oh my god Dean! This better not blow up on twitter again!” They both laughed and shut the computer.   
“Oh and thanks for being hubby material, cleaning up those eggs.” Dean jokes, referring to the previous comment.   
“Aren’t I just?” 

Dean and Cas were best friends, that was it. No romantic feelings towards each other...no dreams about eachother being in their arms... no nearly sending that one text that could change their life forever and then backspacing. Obviously none of that stuff. Why would they even feel that towards their best friend?  
The most comments Dean had ever had was his coming out as bisexual video. It blew up, everyone was talking about it. Everyone’s blogs were filled with it, online stories about it. Everyone was either very excited about Deans sexuality or angry about it.

“Omg Dean is bi, more destiel proof!”  
“Bi isn’t real, he just wants views.”  
“Never would have guessed Dean Winchester was bisexual!”  
“Top ten you tubers reactions to ImpalaDean coming out!”  
“Dean didn’t put an age restriction on his coming out video, think of the children?!”  
“I love dean even more now.”  
“And he’s married to Cas right?”  
“What’s a Bi?”  
“Omg yassss I knew it!”

Everybody already knew Cas was Bi because he always casually dropped hints about it. He had said it so many times it wasn’t a big deal so he felt sorry for Dean, being involved in all the drama about his sexuality.

“I’m going out to get Starbucks. Want anything?” Dean stood up, moving the laptop off his lap.   
“Nah I’m good.” Cas smiled, “I’m gonna start planning my next video.” He took out his phone and opened notes to show Dean. The title read “NEVER HAVE I EVER” and Cas had written every little bit of information down to what he was going to wear, unlike Dean, he was always very organised. “Kay then, if you change your mind, text me.” He said as he turned to walk out the room.  
“Wait! I changed my mind!” Cas called back.  
“Black coffee?”   
“Yes please but with vanilla.”  
Dean laughed, he did this every time. There was always a routine when leaving for Starbucks.

1) ask Cas if he wants anything  
2) Cas says no  
3) Cas changes his mind and asks for black coffee with vanilla   
4) Dean comes back with the coffee  
5) Cas decides he doesn’t like the vanilla in it because “it’s different than last time” EVERY TIME  
6) he decides never to get coffee with vanilla ever again  
7) go back to 1

 

This time, Dean was just going to get black coffee and ignore Cas. “You say that every time, I’m getting it plain.” Dean mumbled as he tried to find the right key for the door. “Last time they did it differently.” Cas protested.   
“You say that every time too, see the logic? Cos I don’t. Plus all they do is put some vanilla shit in. How can they do it so differently.”  
“They just do!” Cas laughed, he wouldn’t admit that he kind of agreed with Dean now. He heard the door shut and he was immediately bored.

He decided to look on fan pages for himself. Randomly selecting, he clicked on [Angelcaslover117] and was immediately met with the first post.  
It was a fan art of him and Dean cuddling on their sofa with a ginger cat on Castiels lap. He had to admit, it was kind of cute.   
“I like your art style lol.” Castiel commented, they were always commenting on their fan arts and ‘destiel proof’ it was something funny to do to pass the time. Of course, they didn’t actually have feeling for each other did they? Obviously not.

 

/BREAK\

“I’m back in black and hittin the sack, wow Cas it’s been so long I’m glad to be back! Yes I’ve, got coffee! Coffee coffee. Coffee that keeps me CAFFINATED!” Dean sang in the tune of back in black. He was such a loser.  
“Shaduppp” Cas laughed as a figure appeared behind him and handed him a hot coffee. “Thanks, Dean.” Cas smiled and took a sip of coffee. And turned to Dean like an over excited laywer. “They definitely did the vanilla differently this time! I can barely taste it.” Satisfied that he had proved his point, he took another sip.  
“That’s because there’s no vanilla in it. You complain every time.”

Cas opened his Instagram to find something to change the conversation.

1 reply from Angelcaslover117:  
ONG THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE SKSKSKSKSKSKSK

 

Cas smiled at his phone when another picture appeared on her profile of a screenshot of his comment and an extra sentence was added to her bio. Cas commented: 1x 💕

 

It felt weird to be able to have that effect on people, to be so happy that he had left a few words on her picture that she drew of him and his best friend cuddling, if he had told his past self that he would be so shocked. Now it was just normal. He thought back to the video he did with Dean where they read out fanfiction of themselves, it seemed so normal now. Say, 2003, Cas would have been petrified if he found internet fiction of him and his best friend Doing..things. He had to say, the descriptions of himself were very flattering.

 

————————————  
READING OUR FANFICS

 

“Ok Cas this one is called, profound bond and I’ll let you read it out.”

“Guys, what even is a profound bond?” Cas laughed at the camera, holding Deans phone. “Ok here goes. I’ll start at the good part; Cas looked into Deans orb eyes and noticed how every colour represented his emotion perfectly. Castiels ocean blue eyes seemed to stare perfectly Into his soul, as if telling him exactly what he was planning to do.”   
Cas read it mock dramatically and tried to contain his laughter.  
“Guys, my eyes are jus plain green but I’m flattered.”  
“No they’re not!” Cas interrupted. “They’re a mix of colours, but they’re nice...orbs.” They laughed again.  
“I like your orbs too.” Dean smiled.   
“Can I get back to my fanfiction now? We don’t need to give them anymore Destiel proof.” Cas winked at the camera.  
“Ok carry on, I wanna see what your eyes are telling me to do.”

“Cas never broke eye contact as he traced Deans skin oh his rock hard abs...” Dean snorted “and slipped his hand into the other yourubers underwear. Locating his rock hard 10 inch... I can’t read this” Castiel said nearly crying of laughter, he couldn’t read anymore because he was out of breathe.

“D-“ Dean tried to continue the story “actually wait, I wanna have a pg video so I’m not reading this out. Sorry guys.”

“Can I pick another one?” Cas asked, calmed down slightly. He took the phone. “Twist and Shout? I’ve heard about this.” Dean looked towards the camera and realised what the time was on. “Woah we’ve gone way over time, we shall have to save that for another time.”

 

____________________________

They never ended up reading it because of the commenters warning them not to. 

“How’s your coffee?” Dean asked.  
“Hmm? Oh good.” He realised he had been grinning, thinking about that video. He had never laughed so hard in his life.  
“Yeah looks like your enjoying it.”  
“Oh i was smiling because I was thinking about the fanfiction video. I commented on somebody’s fan art before, it was actually kinda cute.”  
He showed Dean the picture and his comment. “Aww, we should get a cat.” Dean smiled. Cas agreed but he was always worried to make commitments like that with Dean as he was worried one of them would find a girlfriend or boyfriend and move out. Cas couldn’t bare the thought of Dean finding somebody and he had no idea why


	2. The Text

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :0

“Hey, Dean.” Cas looked up from his laptop. 

“Uh...before, your phone was next to me and you got a text from someone called Meg and she asked you to come over and... move some furniture?” He handed his phone back to Castiel.

“Oh yeah, that’s someone I’m speaking to.” He smiled up at Dean. “I met her at the roadhouse, she’s hot.” 

“Uh, cool Cas. I need some luck like that. Have fun...moving furniture.”

“Oh I will, Dean.” Cas smiled. Dean didn’t know why his heart suddenly dropped or why he felt like crying. Wasn’t he happy for his best friend to be getting some? Of course he was. He was probably just tired. Dean just put his thumbs up and walked backwards out of the room, knocking into the door frame.  
As soon as he got out of the door he facepalmed himself. What the fuck was that? He looked like an idiot. Looking back round the door, he saw Cas was grabbing a backpack and putting a box and a bottle in it, he had an idea what those were. Cas straightened up and Dean swung round back into his room. “Dean, I’m going.” He shouted.   
“Cool, man. Get some!”  
“I’m sure I will.”  
He heard the door slam and flopped down onto his bed. He felt like filming a YouTube video to pass the time so he got out his camera and put it in front of his bed.

____________________________  
MY PROBLEM

“Hey guys, it’s ImpalaDean I hope your having the best day possible. I’m not even sure that I’m going to post this but I have...a problem.” Dean paused and licked his lips.  
“I have a friend that has recently gone on a date with a girl” he didn’t want to make it obvious so he changed some facts.  
“And I don’t know why but that makes me feel sh- uh... bad. And I don’t know if I’m jealous that the friend has got a date or if I’m jealous of their date? I’ve never really thought like this before, actually I think I have but I didn’t really want to admit it but. I think I might like my...friend. Comment down below your advice... even if I don’t post this but thanks for watching gorgeous people, have a fantasic day!” He winked at the camera and reached over to turn it off.  
_____________________________________

He held the camera in his hands and wasn’t sure if he should post it or not. It was pretty obvious, he took it down into the kitchen and put it on the side whilst he made a drink of water. This whole healthy thing was getting boring but now he was becoming a household name, he felt the need to stay in shape.  
He decided the best thing to cheer himself up right now was some anime porn and some cherry pie. It was his medicine. He ran up to his room with a slice of pie and his laptop and flopped onto the bed yet again, shutting the curtains and his door, just incase Cas came home. He turned on the video and unzipped, the pie was for afterwards.  
Dean took his semi-hard dick in his hands and started stroking it to it’s full length. He made a fist with his hands and bucked his hips to fuck it, his breath started to quicken and he heard the door open so he rolled over and started grinding his dick into the mattress. Muffling his moans into his pillow.   
He didn’t hear Cas come up the stairs or open his door. “Dean I’m borrowing your camer- aah” Cas was frozen at the door watching Dean grind into his mattress. He could move even though he wanted to run. He heard Deans muffled moans and although his brain didn’t have any feelings towards Dean, his Dick said otherwise. He took the camera, managing to move into his own room and slammed the door, so Dean would know he was upstairs and try to he quieter.  
He decided, whilst that was going on in the background and his dick was misbehaving that he would have to put off filming a video at the minuite and he had to get rid of his hard on. 

He shut his curtains and and walked over to his bed, dropping his pants and boxers. He took his dick in his hands which was nearly all the way hard. ‘Dean caused this’ he thought to himself, then pushed that thought away after being too weirded out by it.  
Remembering what it was that got him so turned on, he rolled into his stomach and started grinding on the mattress just like Dean did and let his mind wander. He thought back to Dean doing this and wondered what it would be like inside him. And hear him moan Castiels name and for Cas to be the cause of his own erection and for Dean to-  
Cas came into the Matress with a louder moan and relaxed down into it for a second. Turning his head to catch his breath.   
He listened for Dean and couldn’t hear anything so he decided that now would be a good time to film a video ... he would just film it on the other side of the room. He set up his camera on the other side of the room by the window just as a head popped round the door.  
“How was Meg?”   
“When she said she wanted to move furniture... she actually was moving into her new house and needed to move furniture.” He laughed.  
“Yeah well, might have guessed. Walls are pretty thin.” Dean laughed and tapped the wall that connected their rooms together with his knuckle.   
“Yes. They are.” Cas replies back to Dean, making him flush red.   
Luckily, Dean hadn’t looked towards the bed, for obvious reasons and Cas told him he needed to film so he got out of the room. He put on his casual outfit, with a red hoodie he was planning on wearing for his never have I ever video and tried to press record on his camera.

STORAGE FULL

He looked for another SD card but he couldn’t find one, so he went to find Deans camera instead. He found it in the kitchen and took it back upstairs with him.   
STORAGE ALMOST FULL  
It wouldn’t hurt to delete some of his bloopers would it? Castiel thought to himself. He needed more storage to film his video and Dean wasn’t due to film a video yet which meant everything on his camera had already been uploaded. He clicked on the gallery and spotted the first video of Dean.  
He was wearing the same clothes that he was wearing today.   
“Hey guys it’s ImpalaDean.....”

Cas sat on his desk chair and watched the whole video. His heart rate quickening. The video was clearly about him. Well.. at least it sounded that way. Who else would it have been about? He didn’t go on a date but he must have changed some things to make it more subtle?

“Dean?” Cas shouted to the roof.  
“Yeah?”  
“Come here a second.”  
Cas knew he was going to regret this but he had already shouted Dean up. When he walked in Cas gulped.  
“So... my camera storage was full and I decided to go on yours.”  
Dean froze a second before trying to play it off  
“Oh.. yeah cool course.”  
“...and I watched your latest video from today.”  
Dean went red and rubbed his hands together.  
“Yeah it’s about Benny, his girlfriend really hot ya know and-“  
“Dean...it’s about me, isn’t it?” Castiel looked up at Dean with his clear blue eyes.  
“Yeah it is Cas. I’m really sorry but I think I have feelings for you.”  
Cas laughed so hard he threw his head back. “Why are you sorry? I’m flattered!” Cas took a deep breath. He wasn’t flattered, he was elated because 5 minutes ago he had been thinking about fucking his best friend and the feeling was mutual? That was some good shit.  
“Actually,” Cas sighed. Every part of his brain telling his mouth not to say it. “I think you heard me through the walls. Wanna know what I was thinking about whilst I was grinding my dick into the mattress?”  
He walked over to Dean and looked him in the eyes “I was thinking about how good it would feel to fuck You and have you call my name. Would you be willing to let me find out?”

Dean stood there staring at cas with a shocked expression on his face, he could say anything. All he could do was nod. Cas stood on his tiptoes to whisper in Deans ear “how about we do it now? I have a backpack with lube and condoms downstairs. Bring it up to me and we’ll see about the whole fucking thing, yeah?”

Dean didn’t say anything. He just smiled and walked out of the room before running downstairs and rummaging through Cas’ bag. He couldn’t believe this was actually happening. When he got upstairs the duvet had been pulled off so it was just a mattress, he guessed that Cas had came on it.   
“Dean, have you ever been fucked?” Cas asked him, he just nodded in response. Walking over to Castiel. He leaned in for a kiss and the two of them opened their mouths to make room for each of their tongues. Moaning and tangling into each Other. Cas pulled away and pushed Dean onto the bed, sitting on his lap and sucking at his neck, leaving patches of scarlet. Dean moaned and closed his eyes. The sight made Cas grind his own dick with Deans whilst moaning himself.   
He allowed Dean to take off his shirt and pants and he did the same with Dean.  
He pulled off Deans underwear and then stood up to take down his own. Dean looked at Castiels dick with wide, emerald eyes and it made Cas happy.   
He pushed him so he was lying down and spread his legs wide, squeezing lube onto his fingers and spreading it around his hole. Pressing on it slightly which made Dean gasp. Then he lubed up one finger and slipped it in which made him wince.  
He kept it there for a moment before pulling it out and pushing it back in again, this time fucking him with his finger. Dean tried to press back on it when he added another making Dean moan, over time me managed four fingers before sliding a condom over himself and sliding his dick over Deans.  
“Fuck, Cas just fuck me!”  
Cas smiled and lined himself up with Dean, pushing in. It felt better than how he imagined when Dean was in his thought as he was grinding into the mattress. Slowly pushing in and out, Dean grabbed his own dick and started stroking it, whimpering ever time Cas pushed in harder. He started to go faster and Dean let go of his own dick to try and find something to cling onto but with no duvet, the bedsheet wasn’t easy to grab and it left him moaning and trying to grab something and failing.  
“God, Cas!” Dean gasped. Cas had dreamed about Dean calling his name and this was even better. “Ah, harder.” Cas fucked him harder into the mattress, moaning and watching Deans eyes roll back. His moth was hanging open before he bit down on his bottom lip, causing Cas to do the same at the sight.   
“Cas, I’m c-lose” Dean whimpered. He grabbed his dick and started quickly jacking off before coming all over his stomach. Cas felt a warm pool form inside him as he watched Dean shake and orgasm closing his muscles tighter around Cas’ dick. Cas fucked Dean four more times before cumming inside of him with a moan. He sighed and pulled out of Dean falling onto the bed next to him.

“Um, so the feelings mutual?” Dean asked through heavy breaths.  
“Definitely”


	3. Never have I Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the last chapter unless anyone comments down below with ideas for a new chapter or maybe making into a series? Not sure but I think the whole youtube think is kinda fun to write. And I need to hashtag some smut now because I wasn’t planning on doing that in the last chapter oops!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy the last chapter and follow my Instagram 
> 
> Cassielovesdean

“Hello Angels, it’s CasAngel and ImpalaDean together with an AngelImpala collaaaab!”  
“Hey guys it’s Dean.”  
“They know who you are!” Cas smiled at Dean.  
“We asked you for some questions” dean continued “for our never have I ever tag.”  
“And we picked out the best ones!”

Firstly, “never have I ever gone skinny dipping.” Dean and Cas both held up the I HAVE. Sighns in their notebook.  
Dean red the next question before turning off the camera and looking at Cas “are we going to tell them about us? I mean, it’s been 2 months I think we’re your pretty strong.”  
Cas nodded, he was ready.  
Turning the camera back on he read out  
NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN IN LOVE WITH MY BEST FRIEND

they both held up the I HAVE sighns. “Just to clarify, Destiel wasn’t real till 2 months ago so rly we’re wrong that whole time!” Dean laughed and kissed Cas on the cheek, he knew twitter was about to blow up. 

NEVER HAVE I EVER HAD SEX IN THE IMPALA

Dean held up the ‘i have’ and Cas held up ‘I havent’   
Dean rolled his eyes and flipped Castiels card over so that it read I have. “Dean my mum watched this channel!”  
Dean laughed and looked over at the Camera “hi Mrs Novak!”

 

NEVER HAVE I EVER BEEN A BOTTOM

Dean went red and held up the I have whilst castiel grinned and held up the I haven’t.  
“These questions are very inappropriate guys; I thought you were all like 13!”

 

NEVER HAVE I EVER LIKED PIENAPPLE ON PIZZA

Dean held up the I have and Cas held up the I haven’t.  
“Dean, we’re breaking up goodbye”  
“It’s good! I bet you haven’t even tried it, just following the crowd” he shook his head “I’m gonna order some after this.”  
“Please don’t”

 

NEVER HAVE I EVER FARTED IN PUBLIC

they both held up the ‘I have’   
“Who hasn’t?” Dean nodded his head in agreement.

 

“NEVER HAVE I EVER SEXTED”

“SKIP!” Cas shouted.   
“Yeah!” Dean agreed but put one hand over his Mouth and mouthed to the camera ‘we do’ before winking and sitting back

 

NEVER HAVE I EVER TONGUE KISSED SOMEONE ON CAMERA

Dean held up the ‘I have never’ and Cas grabbed his face and kissed him. Flipping over the card as he did so, they pulled away laughing.

 

“Ok so that’s the end of the video this is AngelCas”  
“And impalaDean”  
“Hoping you have a heavenly day!”  
“See you next time! Oh and remember to blow up Twitter with your REALDESTIELPROOF!”

They ended their video laughing and once it was uploaded, they laughed even more at the comments.

“HOLY MOTHER TRUCKER JESUS HOLY WHAT.”  
“OMG NO I THINK I JUST DIED AND WENT TO HEAVEN!”  
“I’M DREAMING ARNET IT? SLAP ME”  
“EWWWWWW NO..WHY DOES EVERYTHING HAVE TO BE GAY?”  
“THIS IS SO CUTE AND LUCKY IMPALA 😘”  
“ITS FUCKING CANNON IM GONNA DIE”  
“DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL DESTIEL”

 

Dean came past and kissed Cas on the cheek. “That’s your most successful video Cas well done, bet your glad you put it off for weeks so that you could make out with my on camera huh” He said with a wink.

“Hey, Dean?”  
“Yeah babe?”  
“Wanna get a cat?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Follow CassielovesDean on Instagram ;)


End file.
